


Forbidden

by NastyBambino



Series: Mmm Spite [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: I got put on a blocklist so I wrote a celebratory incest fic!





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> *pops bottles* Ya boi got on a blocklist! So this is how I'm celebrating. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Tony’s known since an early age that Hell is his place, that nothing he could do would wipe away the sins that he’s committed in his youth (not that he’d stop trying, anyway). It wasn’t until the birth of his only child, his little boy Peter, that he caught a glimpse of having his own little piece of Heaven on Earth. His world revolved around Peter, still does. They’re close; Peter is his baby, his precious child. There isn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for Peter.

And then he had to go and bastardized what _was_ a pure, familial bond.

He can’t exactly pinpoint when he realized that his feelings towards his son became…less than parental. But he knows that when he did, it was more of a punch to the gut. It’s not normal to look at your sixteen-year old son and feel a flare-up of arousal because he’s bent over the table doing homework, after all. He hadn’t been able to look Peter in the eye for the rest of the night, and he could tell that it had hurt Peter not knowing why. He can’t let Peter know his sick desires and thoughts, needs to make sure he can’t find out that he’s the subject of his father’s thoughts at night in bed and in the shower. 

He doesn’t really feel his resolve being tested until he goes to pick his son up from the mall, not having really gotten the chance to see him before he was darting out the door due to work. When he rolls up, his eyes are almost immediately drawn to his son, the light of his life, his baby boy. Peter pulls his sleeves over his hands then uses one to cover his mouth as he lets out a shy giggle. Tony’s heart skips a beat as he watches him with his friends from afar, eyes going from the oversized NASA sweater to his too-short shorts and milky skin interrupted by pretty thigh-highs and little Mary-Jane heels. The boy looks precious and dainty; it makes Tony want to ruin him but also savor him like the sweet treasure that he is. It’s conflicting and gets his heart racing with the possibilities. His cock seems to agree by the way it’s straining in his slacks. He takes a moment to rearrange himself to a more appropriate bulge before honking the horn and getting his angel’s attention.

The beaming smile that Tony gets as Peter races over has him swelling with pure and forbidden love. Peter throws his bags in the back seat then hops in the front seat and places a kiss on his cheek. He makes sure he buckles in before putting the car back in drive. “Hey, Daddy!” he chirps. Tony smiles and starts to drive them home.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he replies. “How was the mall? I see you have a lot of new things.” As Peter tells him about what he’s done, Tony has to forcefully keep his eyes on the road and off of his mouth.

“-and some random guy hit on me today-“ Tony frowns immediately at the words and glances at him.

“Just some random guy? Was it a kid around your age or someone closer to mine?” Peter sucks on his lip before shrugging.

“I think he was an older guy. It was kind of weird since I only have eyes for one person anyway.” Tony’s stomach drops unreasonably, but he keeps an interested grin on his face.

“Oh really? Someone I know?” Peter’s cheeks pink, and he gives Tony a look that he struggles deciphering.

“I don’t think he likes me back,” he says instead of answering. “It’s kind of messed up that I like him anyway.” Tony pulls them into the driveway and parks the car before turning to his son.

“Peter, you’re a gorgeous, smart young man. I can’t imagine _anyone_ passing up a chance to be with you. If this guy doesn’t have feelings for you, that’s his loss. Peter gives him a small, sweet smile; Tony notices the shine of his eyes, but he doesn't say anything.

“Thanks, Daddy. I…I think I’ll tell him tonight. After dinner.”

* * *

Tony knows something is up when Peter spends most of dinner silent and giving back half-hearted banter. He knows it has something to do with the person he has a crush on, but he’s never seen his son so nervous about something. He doesn’t say anything until they’ve finished loading up the dishwasher. He leans against the counter and crosses his arms. “What’s up, Peter? You really that nervous over this guy?” Peter hugs himself.

“I… _really_ like him, Dad. I’m not really supposed to though.” Tony frowns in thought.

“Why do you say that?” Peter takes what seems to be a steadying breath before pressing into Tony, who wraps his arms around him. They stare at each other for a few seconds, one set of eyes filled with hesitation and the other with confusion.

“Because…it’s you.” Tony’s confused stare intensifies as his heart swells despite himself.

“Peter-“

“I see how you look at me, when you think I don’t notice.” Peter looks down at his chest and draws circles on the soft t-shirt he’s wearing. “I’ve been listening to you masturbating…” His face reddens. “I’ve…I’ve heard you…I’ve been trying to show off, hoping that maybe you’d do something even though…even though you’re my dad, ya know?” Tony swallows.

“This isn’t right, baby,” he whispers, tightening his arms around Peter. “You know we can’t do anything. You should be with a boy your age, someone not related to you, someone who didn’t _raise_ you.” He looks up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Why would I want anyone else?” he counters. “I love you. You love me. You take care of me already. We just haven’t had…” _There’s my shy little boy_ , Tony mentally sighs.

“You can’t even say it to me, Peter. You need to be with someone your age. Not your old man.” 

“I don’t _want_ anyone else! I want you!” Tony closes his eyes.

“Go to bed, Peter. I’ll see you in the morning.” Peter lets out an angry huff and forces himself out of Tony’s arms, stomping his way to his room. “I love you, Petey!” A pause, a pause that lasts long enough that Tony fears he’s done something irreversible.

“…I love you too.” More stomping then the slam of a door. Tony rubs his hands over  his face with a groan before finishing cleaning up the kitchen. He retreats to his own room and pulls off his pants before crawling into bed, suddenly exhausted. He struggles falling asleep but eventually manages to.

When he starts waking up, he groans and wonders what the hell could have done it. He doesn’t fully open his eyes until he hears a few broken sobs and feels a weight sitting on top of him. “Peter?” he questions softly, sitting up on his elbows. Teary brown eyes meet his as another sob rings in the air. He fully sits up and wraps his arms around him, feeling his concern increase as he sobs harder. “Sweetheart?”

“W-Why don’t you w-w-want me?” he chokes out, burying his face in Tony’s neck. His stomach sours at the pain in his voice and shudders, tightening his arms around him.

“I want you, Peter. You know I do. But we can’t be together. It’s not right, and it’s not fair to you.” Peter pulls back from him and glares at him through tears.

“It’s not fair that I can’t be happy just because of some stupid sense of right and wrong! I want this! Isn’t that enough?” Tony closes his eyes and sighs.

“Pet-“

“One kiss,” Peter whimpers. “Just one, and I’ll never bring it up again. Please. I’ve been waiting so long for this, Daddy…” Tony swallows thickly, wondering if he could give his son what he wants (give _himself_ what he wants). He cups his cheek as he makes up his mind, Peter leaning into his hand with a wet sniffle and hiccup, looking at him hopefully. He knows he can’t handle the guilt of letting down his son again, and that’s the rationale that he uses for himself as he presses their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Tony lays back with Peter on top of him, their lips moving slowly, savoring each other in what should be their only kiss. He can’t help but let his hands roam over Peter’s back, down the baggy t-shirt and over soft briefs that hide the part of him he wishes he could get to. They separate, barely breathing, then kiss again, tongues delving into each other’s mouths and hands grasping at clothes. He knows he’s getting carried away, that he shouldn’t roll Peter onto his back and slide between the inviting gap between his legs. He knows he should stop when he’s kissing down Peter’s neck, taking in the desperate gasps and moans he releases in response.

“Daddy,” Peter whimpers softly, sounding like he’s praying to Tony with the amount of reverence in his voice. It’s what breaks his last bit of resolve down, what makes him give in to what they both want. He knows he’s going to cross a line that night, and he accepts it.

It passes by in a blur, time moving fast and slow at the same time. He worships his son’s body, worships the being that he helped to create with is lips and his tongue, leaving reverent marks on his skin, little bruises and bites that will linger for days to come. Peter won’t let him touch his cock, _not yet_ , not until he feels his father everywhere because he believes it’ll never happen again. (Tony knows that it will, that he’s a weak man who will give in eventually with light force on the fragile pillars holding up his morality.) He uses his tongue to open Peter first, feasting on him like a beast, before allowing fingers and lube to join in, wanting to enjoy everything that is purely _Peter_.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes against his thigh, curling his fingers against his prostate and coaxing little melodies from between his lips. The way Peter arches makes his eyes follow the bend of his body, memorizing every detail of his passion. When he’s done stretching him (his _virgin_ son, _good God_ ), Peter has him lay down. It’s odd being on the opposite end of body worship. The way he looks at him, traces every scar and mark on his body and has him arching into his touch with hushed groans.

The warm mouth that descends on him has him gripping his own hair, head tilted back at the feeling, sinful taboo making the sensations that much stronger. He stops him before he can release and pulls Peter back up to his lips, rolling him onto his back again so that he can look down at him as he takes him. He’s never found flushed cheeks and mussed hair so appealing as when paired with glistening, adoring brown eyes. “My beautiful baby boy.” 

He easily enters Peter and takes a moment to think on how long Peter’s been waiting for this, how he himself has gone so long on just fantasies. They embrace each other, legs around his waist and fingers digging into his back; he thrusts into Peter gently, rolling his hips and savoring the tight heat around him and the cries coming from under him. The rush of intimacy and passion has his eyes burning with tears, from guilt, from _love_ . A hand leaves his back to cup his cheek, and he’s kissing a soft palm in apology as he continues to rock into him. “Daddy,” Peter murmurs. “ _Daddy_.” Tony hiccups out a verbal apology and kisses him, losing himself in his son and being selfish just once; the outside world doesn’t exist to them as they share the feeling together, having each other fully in a way they know they shouldn’t and not caring for those precious moments.

They stay tangled as they reach their ends, holding so tight it feels like they’re trying to merge together, trying to become one person so that they never have to go back to the way they were ever again. They spend the night together, Peter not wanting to leave and Tony not able to stomach sending him back to his room after… _after._ Even though he falls asleep on Tony’s chest soon after, he lay awake staring at the ceiling, fingers in brown curls and guilt heavy on his mind. He _knows_ that he’s never going to be able to go back, that Peter wouldn’t be able to even if asked, and that’s what scares him.

He’s crossed the point of no return, and his only regret is that it’s his son.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot...not how I planned it to be honest with ya. But I'm still pretty satisfied with it. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
